Rise of the Phoenix
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: In the future when Adrien and Marinette are married with kids Hawkmoth has managed to steal both of their miraculouses! He's now wielding the Ultimate Power and could end up destroying the world! And without Ladybug and Chat Noir, there seems to be no way of stopping him. Except for a special miraculous that can only be held by a child of the ladybug and cat miraculous holders.


**A/N:** Okay so I came up with this cool idea about the future kids of Marinette and Adrien and I noticed that the fandom has seemed to adopt the idea that they have three kids: Louis, Hugo and Emma so I'm using them in this story. I'm not sure who came up with them first but credit goes to whoever that person is I'm not trying to steal anyone's characters I just figured I'd use them since they seem to be pretty popular in fanon. So here's my idea on the next generation! I hope you enjoy!

 _Destruction and creation, the two forces that hold the universe together,_

 _But never to be used in conjunction with each other._

 _When the day comes that the Ultimate Power is awakened,_

 _The foundation of the world will be shaken._

 _Thankfully when this fateful day arrives there will be something to treasure,_

 _For fate will have provided a counter-measure._

 _From the cat and ladybug who's love will no longer need a disguise,_

 _A Phoenix shall rise._

Master Fu stared intently at Wayzz as he recited this prophecy.

"You understand what this means don't you?" Wayzz tells him and the old man nods.

"I do. The next two miraculous holders that I choose must fall in love and have a child." Master Fu says and opens up the box holding all of the miraculouses. "That child will be the only one who can prevent the apocalypse that is to come. The creation of the Pheonix miraculous has been foretold for nearly a millennia.

"It did come once." Wayzz informs his master. "Many many years ago, back with the first Ladybug and Cat miraculous holders. But none of the ladybug and cat miraculous holders since then have ever been able to create it."

"That is very true Wayzz." Master Fu agrees with his kwami. "Multiple things have stood in the way of the return of the Phoenix, such as the cat and ladybug holders not falling in love, one of them dying, etc. It's almost as if the universe has been trying to prevent the Phoenix from rising. Are you sure it will happen this time?"

"It'll have to. The butterfly holder has turned evil. He's most likely after the ladybug and cat miraculouses." Wayzz explains. "If he gets a hold of both of the miraculouses then the Pheonix will be the only one who can stop him. I can sense it from the universe. The time is nearing for the Phoenix to rise."

"Very well." Master Fu says. "Then the next two holders I choose must be two people who are destined to be together."

Thankfully he did choose wisely. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were the next Chat Noir and Ladybug. And as he predicted, they were meant for each other. Time passed and the two heroes thwarted Hawkmoth over and over and over again...But Gabriel Agreste never gave up. He would never give up on the chance to get his wife back. But no matter how hard he tried and how many people he recruited to help him, he could never seem to defeat Ladybug, Chat Noir, or the other heroes that occasionally joined in their endeavors for justice.

Years passed, his son became a man, got married and now had a family of his own. Adrien was happy. Gabriel was glad that his son was happy. But he couldn't help but be jealous of him. He knew that Adrien and his wife Marinette were soulmates. Anyone with eyes could see that. But him and his wife were too...How come his son got to keep the love of his life and he had to lose his. It wasn't fair. It seemed as if the universe had the cards stacked against him. But he would get his revenge. Once he got a hold of the ladybug and cat miraculouses he would bring back his wife and reshape the world in his image, a fair world where no one would have to go through the pain of losing a loved one. Yet he didn't yet realize what exactly that would entail.

Adrien and Marinette thought that no one knew their true identities. But Gabriel was an observant man, and it did not take him long at all to realize that his son and daughter-in-law were Ladybug and Chat Noir. He could have easily stolen his son's miraculous while he was sleeping back when he was a child but no, that would have been too obvious, and as soon as that happened he was sure that somehow Ladybug would be alerted and destroy everything he had worked for for years. No he had to be patient, and wait for the right moment to strike. He had to get them both together and take both of their miraculouses at the same time, that would be the only way to insure that no one strong enough to interfere with him could stop him. And now that time was approaching. All he had to do was wait a bit longer...

"Okay all set up for take number-" A teenage boy who looked similar to Marinette with black hair with blue reflections, and oval shaped bluebell eyes, one of which was partly covered by his bangs was interrupted by two younger teenage girls groaning.

"Please don't remind us Hugo." The teen girl with tan skin, golden eyes and brown hair cut into a bob pleaded.

"Yeah Danielle is right, if you keep reminding us what number take this is then it'll just stress us out, constantly being reminded of how incompetent we are." The other girl says, crossing her arms.

She had hair that matched Hugo's except it was longer, pulled back into two ponytails and instead of blue eyes like Hugo hers were green.

"Well sorry, if that really stressed you girls out you should have said something fifteen takes ago." Hugo tells them.

"I did." The girl who resembled Hugo tells him. "And if you had been a good big brother then you would have listened."

Hugo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Emma please just work with me here. I really need this video for my portfolio if I'm going to get into a good art school." Hugo begs.

"And I'm sure you will Hugo!" Danielle says cheerfully and blushes. "Any art school would be dumb to not take you."

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes at her best friend's compliment to her brother. She pretended to act oblivious to it but secretly, she had known about her best friend's crush on her older brother for quite a while now.

"Let's just reset and do this again." Hugo says and gets back behind the camera. "Alright three, two, one action."

(Christmas C'mon by Lindsey Stirling)

"Great! That was perfect! I think we can call it a day. Thanks girls." Hugo says and collects his things as Emma puts her violin away in it's case and Danielle puts away some of the props she had.

"You're welcome Hugo. Anytime. I'd always do anything to help my best friend's big brother." She says and smiles dreamily at Hugo.

He gave her a small smirk in return and Danielle's heart felt like it was about to leap right out of her chest. Emma watched the whole scene unfold before her and rolled her eyes, oblivious to the matching set watching her from the doorway of the makeshift studio. Emma looked and saw Danielle's brother Jacques standing in the doorway.

"Hey Dani your partner in crime is here." Emma announces and Danielle reluctantly turns away from Louis and goes to her twin.

Jacques appearance differed slightly from Danielle's. He had his mother Alya's hair. It was brownish red, with bright red near the tips of it, and it actually resembled Emma and Hugo's dad Adrien's in style. He wore a simple light blue winter coat and dark blue jeans with black snow boots, and he proudly wore his orange scarf around his neck which had been a gift from Hugo and Emma's mother Marinette.

"H-hey Emma." Jacques nervously stutters and approaches her. "How did the shooting go today?"

"Great!" Emma says cheerfully. "We got it all done. Now it's all up to Hugo to edit it and then put it online and then the world will see how talented the three of us are!"

"That sounds amazing!" Jacques says, happy for Emma. "But promise me that when you guys are famous you won't forget about your friends like me?"

"Jacques, our families are super close since your parents Uncle Nino and Aunt Alya are my mom and dad's best friends, we've known each other since we were babies. There's no way I could ever forget you." Emma tells him and Jacques eyes lit up.

"Come on dork we've got to get home for dinner." Danielle tells her brother and grabs him by the back of his coat and starts dragging him towards the door.

"See you when you get back from your grandpa's house!" Danielle calls as she and her twin brother enter the doorway to the apartment.

"Bye! Have an awesome Christmas at the beach!" Emma calls back and waves.

"Bye Emma and hugo, have a great-" Danielle shut the door before he could finish.

"You know your little crush on Emma creeps me out sometimes." Danielle tells her brother as they go downstairs.

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't have a crush on a guy who's three years older than me!" Jacques quips back and Danielle squeals and blushes.

"Don't mention that when we're so close to their apartment!" Danielle tells him and the two continue on their way out.

Just as soon as the Lahiffe twins left, a terrified yell came from some of the gift boxes in the corner by the Christmas tree and Plagg fell out, trapped in the youngest Agreste sibling Louis' small yet strong hands.

"AAAHHH! Help me! Somebody please! This little kitten does not play nice! Oh the humanity-" Plagg wails as he's waved around in the soon to be four year old's hands.

"Calm down Plagg." Emma says and comes over to free the kwami from her little brother's grasp. "You're always so dramatic."

"It's just because I'm not used to this kind of treatment." Plagg explains as Emma frees him. "You kids never tossed me around like some ball of yarn. Instead you two gave me cheese and gave me oh so nice scratches behind my ears, ahhh just like that." Plagg sighs as Emma gives him some scratches behind his ears. "That's why you're my favorite Emma."

"Hey! What about me?" Hugo asks. "I'm the only one who can stand the stench of your favorite cheese." He coaxes and holds up a piece of camembert cheese and Plagg's eyes lit up and he quickly flew over to Hugo and gulped down the whole piece.

"Oh how could I have forgotten! I was so hoping one of you kids would have the common sense to realize just how delectable camembert is, despite the smell." Plagg praises as he chews. "Oh Hugo I'm so sorry I said Emma was my favorite, I hope this didn't cause any hurt feelings that would cause you to stop giving me cheese!"

"Relax Plagg, you're still my favorite kwami." Hugo says and fist bumps Plagg.

The pair hear something growling in the corner and turn to find Tikki frowning at them with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on Tikki don't be like that! We all know Emma's your favorite." Hugo explains and Tikki pretends to look shocked.

"WHAT!?" She exclaims then blushes. "I totally do not have a favorite. I love all you kids equally."

"Oh yeah, then I officially declare it your turn to babysit the blonde terror over there." Plagg tells her.

Tikki's eyes widen and she gulps as her gaze locks with Louis' bright green ones and the toddler smiles, laughs and stands up and starts to toddle over to Tikki.

"H-hey there little Louis." Tikki says calmly, although she was growing increasingly scared as the toddler drew closer to her. "I see you've been eating peppermint. My my your grabby little hands seem quite sticky..." She says and Louis lunges for her.

"Tikki!" He exclaims and the kwami screams and quickly flies over to Emma and curls into a ball against the girl's chest.

"Okay fine Emma is my favorite! What can I say I'm more comfortable around human girls than boys, and her violin playing is just incredible!" Tikki exclaims. "She's so artistically talented just like her mother." She compliments and nuzzles against Emma's cheek.

"Hey don't forget about Mr. Director over here." Plagg reminds Tikki. "Film is a form of art as well, and Adrien's modeling has rubbed off on me, the camera loves me!" Plagg exclaims as Hugo takes some pictures of him.

"Too bad no one will get to see them because we're supposed to stay hidden." Tikki reminds him and Plagg and Hugo sigh.

"Hey now what's with the long faces?" Adrien asks as he comes downstairs with a suitcase. "We're going to spend Christmas with your grandpa! We should all be excited!"

"We would be if it was grandma Sabine and grandpa Tom but grandpa Gabe gives me the creeps." Emma tells her father and shivers.

"Emma." Marinette said in a stern tone from the stairs. "Don't be rude. Gabe has been through a lot, and has been a bit more distant than usual these past few years." She says and looks sadly upon her husband's solemn expression and she places her hand on his shoulder and he pulls her into a hug. "So that's why it's very important that we go spend Christmas with him since he's invited us. Maybe this means he's getting better." She and Adrien shared a small hopeful smile.

"Yeah come on Emma it's going to be awesome! Spending Christmas in a mansion! Think of how luxurious it'll all be!" Plagg coaxes and Emma shrugs and places her violin next to her suitcase.

"I guess I'll try to keep an open mind." Emma admits.

"That's the spirit!" Tikki encourages her.

"Alright then family let's get going!" Adrien happily exclaims, tossing Louis up into the air and the family grabs their belongings and makes their way out to the car.

 **A/N:** Please let me know what you guys think of this! Feedback will help me see if people like this story and that will help drive me to continue it!


End file.
